The Wonderful Delights of the Secret Paella
by Cha0tic-Foxy
Summary: Sequel to "Paella's Secret Recipe" Romano and Antonio are both on a long journey to a special festival event in Spain where a paella competition would be held. The two nations will have to stay the town for at least 2 weeks. Then, things happen.
1. Chapter 1

The lovely warmth from the sun basked all over the centre of Calle del Buen Vecindario. The streets were crowded with townspeople who were making preparations for the upcoming festival event. Few of the visitors who arrived in early came from long hours within driving distance from main cities or either near or far foreign countries to not to miss any of the special openings.

Nobody else could contain their excitement for this greatest occasion; not even Spain. Romano, on the other hand, scowled intensely as he looked at the speeding blurs of sight-viewing mountains, valleys, and few lovely villa towns as Spain was driving his Kia Grand Carnival at a reasonable speed limit on the highway.

"How much longer does it take to get to whatever we are going, you bastard?" grunted Romano with displeasure. He had been sitting on the car seat for at least five long hours and could feel his whole body, including his ass, falling asleep and sore. He turned his head towards the backseat as he searched around for some grocery shopping that both he and Spain brought along for the entire journey if they ever felt hungry. Growling with hunger, he stretched out his arms for the plastic bag and brought it to his lap as he rummaged through the containments. So far, the snacks for the whole journey were childish ones like Fonzies, Kinder Bueno, Kinder Penguí, Esta Thé, etc. Luckily, they did pack some great goods: bakery foods like fresh bread and pizza bianca, which were picked freshly from early morning before they departed for the journey; white and succulent mozzarelle, a couple of Cacciatori salamis, and prosciutto crudo where selectively chosen by Romano from a small butchery shop; and finally few juicy fruits like grapes, apples, and mandarins for a healthy diet.

Licking his lips, Romano carefully retrieved a wooden board from his side of his seat and set it to his lap. He then finally dug out the white pizza, mozzarella, salami and prosciutto crudo from the shopping bag and placed the whole thing together onto the board base. Trying not to fall out the items off the cutting board from the constant movement of the car, he opened the little front door facing in front of him, and took out a sharp looking kitchen knife, which dangerously looked like it could be used as a murderous weapon. If Romano were to be dressed in a burgundy shirt tucked under a luxurious black suit and elegant shoes, not to mention brown shaded sunglasses and a black Homburg hat, he would have mistaken to be part of some mafia group if he were found carrying that knife around. Feeling satisfied, he went back to slicing up the salami into individual thin pieces.

For the past five minutes, Spain has been eyeing at Romano but maintained his glances lasted only for three seconds for not bringing attention from Romano; not to mention, making an accident. Unfortunately, Romano caught him red-handed after Spain did his sixth glance.

This seriously pissed him off big time.

"Che cazzo stai facendo? Are you trying to cause an accident and injure us badly? Don't take your eyes off the road, you bastard!" Romano glared alertly at Spain who was chuckling as a tense reliever to avoid any confrontations with the Italian. He grunted with annoyance when he mistook Spain's nervous smile for his usual goofy and amusing self. "What are you laughing at?" growled Romano.

"N-nada! It's really nothing Romano. But can't you offer your friend some food as well?" His face suddenly transformed into a pitiful puppy-like whiny expression. "I've been driving since we left my place at 10:30 am, and I only had some tea and few biscotti since you've been quite a heavy sleeper and I couldn't wake you up for the past 2 and a half hours because you are such a cute, dozing bebecito…" His sentence was cut off when a sudden sharp pain came from his upper arm. Spain gave out a loud yelp, turning his head as he looked at Romano, who was holding up his hand in preparation for his next hit. That would seriously leave a bad bruise in a few minutes.

"Don't you dare blame it on me, Spain! How the hell can I get up at 7:00 am in the morning? It's too early!"

"But Romano. We could have made it to town by 2:00 pm. Think of all the traffic that could have been avoided. Now it's already 2:45 am, and we're still about two hours away. Seriously Romano, look at the time we could have saved if you haven't overslept!" Spain's smile turned into a disappointed frown, keeping his focus on driving.

"Well, guess what, tomato-jerk? I'm going to have this delicious pizza sandwich filled with mozzarella, prosciutto AND salami and you won't have any!" Romano gave out a 'hmph" sound as he goes back at this sandwich he already finished preparing and began to sink his teeth in for his first bite.

"¡¿Como? ¡Vamanos Romano! You can't do this to me. I'M STARVING!" Spain began to plead madly through his whines as Romano continued to munch on his meal, ignoring the Spaniard's demands.

"Don't be so cruel. At least help me feed me those snacks. You don't want me to be dead while driving, do you?"

"Va bene! Cavolo. You seriously are a pain in the butt, you know that?" Setting his sandwich aside, he took out the Fonzies snack bag and began to squeeze out the air from the lower bottom until he heard a 'pop' sound. As he unsealed off the top layer of the plastic bag to widen the opening, he shoved the snack right in front the side of Antonio's face.

"Here's your dumb snack," grunted Romano as he shook the item furiously.

"You have to feed me Romano. You know I'm driving right now."

"WHAT? Fuck this! I'm not hand-feeding you. DO IT YOURSELF!" Romano's screaming could have made Spain's ears deaf in just a few seconds.

Spain knew that his friend was seriously stubborn in many situations. If anything that Spain has been taught and learnt through centuries living with the Italian, he should have to play along with him and play fire against fire.

Yes. Spain has his secret plan. An avoidable and unbeatable weapon made by the awesome boss. Something that Romano cannot refuse. That would drive him nuts to the ends of the world.

"Aaaaaaah~ Tengo haaaaambreeeee~ Loviiii no quiere conseguirme comiiidaaa. Estoy murieeendo de haaambreeee~" Spain emitted fake baby wailings as he continued his childish actions. Lovino was beginning to lose his patience as he slapped one of his ears with his free hand, trying to block the irritating sounds from his dumb boss.

"Alright! I'll feed you! SO STOP CRYING YOU IDIOT!" Feeling pleased, Spain shut his mouth in a flash as he grinned happily at Romano.

"Muchas gracias. I know you won't let me down."

_Note to self: Spain is the Devil himself._

Sighing with defeat, he picked a few cheesy maiz sticks and groaned with disgust as he placed them into Spain's mouth. Antonio took his time ingesting before he licked around his lips for any leftover crumbles that might have stick to. When he finally finished 'cleaning' his mouth, he slightly leaned his body towards the side of Romano's direction while keeping his eye on the road.

"Oye Romano. Pio pio~" chirped Antonio happily as he left his mouth wide open, leaving it hung into the air.

Lovino wrinkled his forehead with a shock look as he gawked at Spain as if he were a mentally retarded person. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?" He cannot actually express his individually dictated words into a whole, single sentence. He could, but his amazement on the Spaniard's stupidity never ceased to astound him, leaving him unable to process the situation he was in.

"I'm acting like a baby chick, como Gilbird lo hice. What do you think? Do I sound like him?" He laughed at himself as he grinned warmly.

"Just shut up and eat these dumb snacks!" He quickly shoved a quite large amount of snack sticks into Spain's mouth, which disrupted Spain's laughter. As he cautiously chewed on the sticks to avoid any large shards that might have lodge into his esophagus, he swallowed the whole thing into his stomach before he let out a pleasing 'ah' from his replenished hunger.

_This is good. The bastard is finely full and I can finally have the time all by myself..._

"Oh Romanooo."

_Fuck. Now what?_

"Tengo sed. Could you take the ice tea from the cooler? You really don't need to help me drink it. I can do it myself."

"Fine but no more favours. Sei propio un rompe palle, lo sai?" He opened the cooler lid that was lying on the floor underneath him. All he could see were a bunch of small kiddy sized Esta Thé cups with straws, a pack of Kinder Penguí, and some other things that could be seriously consider food for any kid's age in kinder and primary school.

Romano raised his eyebrow as he picked one of the cups and stabbed the plastic straw through the hole. "Spain, why did you buy a kiddy size? You do realize they have these in bigger sizes?"

"I know but I thought it would be more convenient to buy in small sizes for easy travelling out in public, no?"

"Sigh. I guess you're right."

He passed the drink to Antonio; as soon he had the drink into his hand, Antonio already began to sip the cool peachy liquid into his mouth. Feeling the boredom crawling into him, Romano reached his hand for the radio knob to listen for any interesting news or songs when he realized a few tips of his fingers were covered with those Fonzies crumbles.

He tried to look around for a napkin to wipe them off but he had no luck with them. Oh well. He might as well lick them off.

As soon as he placed his finger into his mouth, he licked off the edges of his fingers as he took his time savouring each taste of the crumbles. He exhaled with delight as the flavour of the cheese and maiz melted onto his taste buds. This situation reminded him that one commercial where some young adult girl was in the library and was dumbfounded for finished her last Fonzies bag but realized she already had a few crumbles left in her one finger. But of course, there has to be some comedy; in result, her finger came to life and demanded her to lick him off the crumbles. Of course, feeling embarrassed, the girl tried to shush him off until, overwhelmed with desire, she quickly laid her finger into her mouth, sighing with relief.

Yeah. That would have been weird if it ever happened to Romano. Of course, he would have guess that wouldn't have happen to him since it was the Spaniard who tasted the—

_Hold on a minute..._

_If I've been feeding Antonio those stick snacks and I sucked off these crumbles, then that means that I—_

Romano stood there stiffly as he felt a horror feeling creeping through his skin.

"Fuck! That's disgusting!" said Romano hysterically as he banged his head against the glass window. Spain was alerted by the abrupt reaction from the Italian.

"Gah! Romano! What's wrong? You're going to hurt yourself or even cause some trouble if you don't stop that!" shrieked Spain.

"SHUT UP SPAGNA! IT'S YOUR DUMB FAULT!"

"How is this MY fault?"

"SHUT UP YOU CLUELESS BASTARD!"

_Fucking Spaniard. He just gave me an indirect kiss! Fuck, you'll pay for this._

**A/N**: There has been few adjustments (like correcting grammar errors, etc.) but none of whatsoever on changing the story on this chapter. That's why there has been some unnoticeable update on it. :D

**Translations**

In Italian:

_"Che cazzo stai facendo?" =_ What the fuck/hell are you doing?

_"Va bene! Cavolo."_ = Alright! Damn/Fuck.

"_Sei propio un rompe palle, lo sai?_" = You are such a dick, you know that? (Rompe palle literally means 'breaking balls/testicles" but in this case, it means how annoying the person or the situation is, etc.)

In Spanish:

_"_"_¡¿Como? ¡ Vamanos Romano!" =_ What? Come on Romano!

_"_A_aaaaaah~ Tengo haaaaambreeeee~ Loviiii no quiere conseguirme comiiidaaa. Estoy murieeendo de haaambreeee~_"_"_ = Aaaah~ I'm hungry~ Lovi doesn't want to get me

some food. I'm dying from hunger.

"_Oye_" = Hey.

"_Pio pio_" = "Chirp chirp." That's what the chick sounds like if you write it in Spanish.

"_Tengo sed_" = I'm thirsty.

**Food Background Details**

Pizza Bianca, prosciutto crudo, mozarella and Cacciatori salami = white pizza bread, raw salty ham and a special salami named 'Hunter's Salami'. Usually the main ingredients to make a sandwich using either any kind of bread or a white pizza, of course with some lettuce on. It's delicious. If you ever go to Italy, buy those things and make them yourselves (though I had one made by the guy working in the supermarket do it for me when I was like 7 years old. ^^ He, or was it my mom, tried to cheer me up cuz I had the mumps. Xc)

Fonzies = I guess, the European version of "Cheetohs"? It's actually delicious (to me). Mainly it tastes like corn and cheese. ^^ *licks lips*

Kinder Buendo/Penguin = I think everyone know Kinder Bueno but I'm not sure if you know about Kinder Penguin. Sigh. How can I describe it? I guess it's like "eskimo pie" or a "klondike bar" (never tried those, well except once for the eskimo pie) but the snack is not really an ice-cream. It's a cool chocolate bar with cream milk inside with a thin line of chocolate in the middle. Damn. I miss those having snacks back in kinder/primary school. x;

Esta The = One of the known ice tea brands, mostly in peach and lemon flavours. ^o^

Let me know if I miss any translations, food details or any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. D:


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm. Where is that exit?" Spain furrowed his eyebrows with frustration as he glared at the flashing screen of the GPS attached to the front air-conditioning vents. It's already 6:00 pm and the sun has set below the line of the horizon, glowering with amber colours that tainted the skies above. Romano was dozing off into his nap from exhaustion and could feel all of his senses shut off. Clicking his tongue furiously, Spain looked at the overhead boards with written destination names on them as the car run below them. Something was off. He somehow cannot find the exit for the past an hour and a half. Since the highway road was pretty much empty on the right side, Spain slowed down his car to a stop before he pulled out a map and let his eyes roamed carefully while tracing the drawn cartoon lines of the roads. Trying to take his time, he looked back and forth between technological machine facing towards him and the flat, bended cartoon cardboard held into his hands. Realizing what went wrong, he smacked his forehead for committing a stupid and miniscule mistake he made.

"Demonios. How could I miss it? Now I have to turn back and spend another dos horas para llegar ___allí_!" Spain banged his head against the car wheel, without realizing he woke up Lovino as he stirred up from his slumber. Rubbing his eye tiredly, Romano blankly looked at his former boss as he continued to his masochistic punishment. Spain stopped as soon he felt a certain prying green eyes on him. He smiled weakly in return as he turned towards the Italian, laughing nervously.

"Hola Romano. Did you have a nice siesta?" His phony grin twitched slightly at the corners of his mouth as he stared back at Romano. He could feel cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck as both the nations emerged into an intense staring contest. The silence was finally broken down when Romano spoke first.

"Spain?"

"Yes Romano?"

"Are we lost?"

"K-kind of? I sorta missed the exit."

"Antonio. Vieni qui, vicino a me. C'è qualcosa che devo dire." Romano's face remained stoic since the feeling sensation of tiredness and sleepiness was still lingering inside his body. Gulping for some unknown reason, Spain scooted a little as he came in between the two car seats. Romano's face hasn't changed at all throughout the time.

"Come closer. You won't be able to hear me if you are this far," said Romano lowly while eyeing the tanned nation. Now Spain was stuck in a situation he cannot refuse, no matter how badly he wanted to run away from it. When he finally came close enough to shorten the distance between them, he felt a sudden yanking motion from a tugging sensation n that something will happen his neck collar as both hands gripped tightly around them. Now he was staring right in front of his friend's face; he could see his scheming emerald eyes looking fiercely at him as his mouth twisted into a scary, doll-like smile.

"Oh my. It seemed you have wasted precious time, huh? That's not good, isn't it Antonio?" said Romano questionably.

"R-Romano. Don't tell me you're angry at me from what I've said earlier, verdad?" Oh shit. He just stepped on a landmine. Will he ever make out alive? He just need to think of a plan and everything will be back to normal. And by normal, he meant by Romano's usual grunting and irritated expressions.

He tried to jerk his neck in backwards motion to free himself from the grasping claws of the Italian; however, he did not succeed. To make the matters even worse, Romano pulled him closer than before. Now Antonio's head was swiftly turned sideways, leaving his ear exposed to Romano's hot breath as it tingled inside.

"R-Romano?" Spain was twitching with anticipation lurking inside of his head. His heart pounded twice... No. Three times from its original heartbeat rate! His ears were deafened by the thumping sound from his heart as he tried to pick any other sounds besides from himself. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Romano was trying to say something to him. Putting with all of his might to quieten down of the heart's noise, he put his hearing focused on the words that slipped through the Italian's soft lips.

".NE..."

Blinking his eyes perplexedly, Antonio looked back at Lovino. He must have misheard on what he was trying to say.

" ¿Como?"

"Ho detto che... VATTENE A FANCULO SPAGNA!" Romano's screaming exploded without expectation, leaving the Spaniard tumbling backwards in pain as he slapped his ears from the sudden outburst.

"¡Romano! ¡¿Que haces? My ears are badly throbbing with ache! Oh Dios, I can't really hear anything. I must be deaf," whimpered the Spaniard.

"Stai zitto! You deserve it! Now, turn this stupid car around and try not to miss the exit this time, or else." Predatory green eyes menacingly watched at the trembling body.

Nodding without any objections, Spain quickly turned the ignition on, drove a few meters ahead before he found a turnabout. He twisted the car for a turn and settled on the opposite side. This left the two nations another long night hours of driving ahead of them. Spain wondered if he will ever make to the destination alive before Romano's patience exploded for another apocalypse.

_Sigh. This will be a long drive_, though Spain.

* * *

**Notes: **

**Spanish Translation**

_"Demonios_": "Demons" or "Damn it". In this context, it means "Damn it."

_"Dos horas para llegar _allí": "Two hours to get there!"

_" ¿Como?": _"What?" (I know Como can mean either 'as' or 'how', but it can also mean 'what?" instead using the word 'que?')

_"¡¿Que haces?_": "What are you doing?"

**ItalianTranslation**

_"Vieni qui, vicino a me. C'è qualcosa che devo dire._": "Come here, close to me. There's something that I have to say."

_"Ho detto che... VATTENE A FANCULO SPAGNA!"_: "I said that... get the fuck out Spain!" (It's kinda hard, well not hard, to find an actual translation for this. It's like saying, "Get the fuck out of here" or "Go to fuck" phrase kind of thing by not wanting the person here; rather you want him/her somewhere else. ^^;;; Also, an alternative swearing expression besides saying "Vaffanculo" xD This phrase is a slang since you notice there's no 'va' beginning.)

_"Stai zitto!_": "Shut up!"

P.S. I noticed cut out the word (the one Romano whispering) into a single last letter. I hope it's still in there since I already edited it.

P.S.S. Haha. -_- It did it again. Romano was supposed to say "Va . tte . ne. a. fan. culo" instead of "Ne." He was dictating the word individually by letters. But, it doesn't ,matter.

UPDATE: The first 3 chapters are updates with minor changes of wording, sentencing, and also hopefully grammatically corrected. Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge yawn escaped from Romano as he tiredly watched the light-poles shone brightly on the road. It's been almost two hours since the 'little incident' and they weren't even near to the targeted place all thanks to a certain stupid Spaniard. Now that he finally paid attention, he noticed they were passing through a resting spot area filled with fast-food restaurants, gas stations, convenience stores, and other necessary places that accommodates the needs for travelers. A disgruntled face appeared on his face as he tried to push an unusual sensation stirred inside of him.

Well... more like, inside of his lower regions...

Fuck. Now he had to use the restroom and he had no idea how much longer he can hold it in. There was no way in hell he'll let himself wet himself inside the car, especially with Spain sitting beside him. That would have been the most embarrassing thing Romano would have done and cannot validate his usual excuse that it was a squirrel that wetted seat to cover up his 'accident'. I mean, Spain may be daft and oblivious, but he was not _that_ stupid to not see a noticeable stain on his trousers.

No. He won't have that kind of humiliation. All he has to do was not to sneeze or make any swift movements and everything will turn out fine. Or so he thought. It was hard for him when the car encountered bumps on the road, causing the Italian squeaked with fear.

_God, does this day get any worse?_

He crouched a few times as he churned and twisted his legs that were glued onto their places. He stopped his unusual twitchy behaviour when the car pulled onto a parking stop in front of a store. The car's engine quietened down once Spain tugged the keys out from the ignition hole. Romano looked at him with a puzzled look as Spain smiled warmly at him.

"Quieres algo Lovi? I thought we should take a quick break."

Romano could only reply with a grunt as his face reddened furiously, which he had to turn his head the other way to hide his noticeably and embarrassed blushed cheeks.

"Sto bene cretino! I really don't need anything from the store. Just do it quick, dammit!"

"Not even a restroom break?"

_Maledetto! He saw right through me!_

"Fine! I'll go to the dumb, stupid restroom and use the dumb, stupid toilet! Are you happy?" Romano's hollering baffled Spain, in response beamed as he let the insults slipped by. He practically knew that Lovino desperately needed to go to the toilet, judging by his actions he saw for the past minutes. But knowing how the Italian was too stubborn to fully admit it, Spain practically tricked him into going there.

Well, it's better this way. He really doesn't want the car reeked with urine.

In the end, they walked into the store and roamed around as they began on their search. Romano wasn't practically going to buy anything, so he eyed carefully for any indication on the restroom's location. Once he finally found the 'Men's Restroom' sign on the backside hallway wall, he dashed with speed as he slammed the door behind him with force. An embarrassing thought crawled into his mind when Romano reflected on his abrupt actions; he could imagine Spain giggling constantly behind his back, watching with that foolish grin he always showed.

Damn that Spain. He better not laughing his head off when he saw him dashed off like Speedy Gonzalez. Romano wasn't really the forgiving type to let such shame inside of him. He'll just give the Spaniard a piece of his mind.

First, he had to use the toilet. Next, getting into the car and wait in there, since his legs were too tired and sloppy to let him stand inside the store. THEN he can beat the crap out of him. Yes, that will do.

Once he finished with his 'business' and washed his hands, he rushed back outside and sat himself onto the front seat, crossing his arms around himself as he impatiently waited for his bastard former guardian. He realized the atmosphere inside the car felt too chilly. Spain must have turned the AC a few hours ago to cool off them from the stinging hot rays from the sun but it seemed come of the cooled air still lingering.

"Fa troppo fredo." Romano stammered. He looked around, hoping the blankets were placed behind him instead back in the car trunk. He finally found one tucked under the backseat and quickly draped it over himself, letting the soft and warm fabric from the material sunk into his freezing skin. Sighing with relief, he turned the radio to kill some time as he waited. And waited. And waited.

...

"Discúlpeme Romano! I was kind of side-tracked and there was this incredible football match today! I had to watch it! The teams were Roma contra Juventus! Roma is your favourite team, right? Oye, Romano! Are you listeni—"The car door swung open, and Spain was now gazing at Romano; his eyes were shut closed and his mouth opened slightly, unaware that a tiny trial of drool was sliding down to his chin. Spain smiled at the sight as he wiped off the drool.

"Que tengas buenos sueños Romano." He gave a quick peck onto his forehead and stroked his hair gently, in which Romano responded with a content moan as he curled himself in position and sat comfortably against the chair. Chuckling from the cute reaction, Spain turned on the engine back on and continued with the endless journey.

* * *

**A/N:** No more story updates (from any really) till April24th. D: Got exams going, starting on the 13th, the 16th and the me luck on Genetics and Evolution. :c

Now, onto the translations~

**Spanish Translations**

"Quieres algo Lovi?" = _Do you want something, Lovi?_

"Discúlpeme" = _Excuse me_ or _Sorry_. It's more in polite terms, I guess.

"Que tengas buenos sueños Romano." = _Sweet dreams Romano_.

**Italian Translations**

"Sto bene cretino!" = _I'm fine, jerk/jackass/etc!_

Maledetto = _Damnation!_ or better translation, _Damn it!_

"Fa troppo freddo" = _It's too cold._

UPDATED WITH MINOR CHANGES!


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know how long he was out or why he felt a strange nudging and shifting motions around his body as it basked into comforting warmth around him. For all he knew, Romano was having a blissful dream. It wasn't frequent that the Italian had such a pleasant dream.

It was in the middle of the summer. Romano was sitting outside of a café, sipping on a cappuccino macchiato. His mouth spread into an amused smile as he watched the view. And why not smile since the sighted view was marvelled by its wonders of the city of Rome.

Residents were walking pass by as they go through their daily activities; tourists were marvelling the architecture and sightseeing some shops; and a group of mixed ages huddled around the water fountain of the central piazza, taking in huge gulps of cool and clean water into their mouths to quench their thirst from the unbearable heat. It was extremely hot for Romano; he had to undo the few top buttons to let his skin exposed to the fresh breeze.

But the heat doesn't bother him. He was humming a happy tune as he awaited someone's arrival. Lovino had a date and so mentioned date has finally appeared right in front of him, walking aimlessly besides the water fountain. The date didn't seem to have noticed that he was sitting outside the café, appeared to be perplexed and lost through the crowded centre.

Chuckling with enjoyment, Romano hoisted his arm into the air, waving and shouting to the lost and poor rendezvous to bring attention to his self. Seeing the waving hand, she smiled childishly with those glossy crimson lips. As she was moving towards Romano, he could see her elegant white blouse had a red ribbon tied around its collar, her marching slender legs were covered over with beige trousers, and her feet with glimmering black heels.

Romano was fortunate to meet a girl like her. Her emerald eyes shined wonderfully back to his own; those beautiful brown hair were dropped by her shoulders, flown by the breezing wind over her tanned skin and her chortling smile gave an overwhelming warmth inside of him.

However, her appearance went through a haze as she finally approached. Her stature and looks went through a change. Her hair, still brown and wavy, became incredibly short; her height sprouted at least 20 centimetres from the original; and her soft features on the face became rough, but not too rough to lose the charms of that beautiful, bright shiny smile. Even through the sudden morphed stage, that sunny and happy personality was still there.

However, instead of a woman, she was replaced by a young man whose green eyes are pierced into his, leaving Romano a feeling that they were smiling tenderly at him all day long…

Flickering his eyes with difficulty, he rolled in position to pull himself up from the soft fabric of the sheets. Once he sat up, his eyes began to tear as he stretched his arms widely over his head, yawning out loud. In just few minutes, Romano finally felt he was somewhat awake and decided to start his day by targeting some unfortunate Spanish soul who could possibly be roaming around this house he was resting in…

"What the-? How the fuck did I get here?"

Something was seriously off. For one thing, how come he was sleeping on a comfy bed instead on the car seat? Second, how did he found himself sleeping in this bed, with no recognition in waking up and knowing whose room he was staying in?

_Oh fuck. I better did not sleepwalk. _

Sensing that waiting in bed won't resolve anything; he carefully dismounted and noticed the clothes he was wearing yesterday were no longer being worn. What he noticed he was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt with silky, long pyjama pants covered with peculiar cartoons of farm animals. Head-shaped of cows, baby chicks, bunnies, and cats were randomly scattered all over it while the shirt had an image of some Spanish football team mascot on it.

Never mind that PJ pants were dotted with cute and childish drawn animals on them, what was REALLY bothering him was the color.

It was pink.

Pink.

Freaking, fucking, super-uber-gaytastic, rainbow vomiting, sparkling fairies, and a certain drunken British man with frolicking unicorns pink!

_I'm a fucking guy. Why the fuck am I wearing pink?_

But sure enough, he doesn't need an answer. All he needed was just to find Spain and kick him in the nuts!

And for what reason? Because he wanted to. He was cold-hearted like that.

Grinding his teeth, Romano frantically stomped out his room and stampede through the rooms in finding his aim. Lucky for Lovino, the house wasn't too huge so it didn't take him a long time in finding his ex-boss who had his back reflected through the kitchen window. He was humming soundly outside the small balcony, nibbling on a freshly baked biscuit and had a steaming, hot coco resting on the table while reading the paper.

Seeing that Antonio was so relaxed and happy outside the morning air, Romano was unable to maintain his sanity for his own actions he was about to commit.

He was about to kill the old fucker.

No. Scratch that.

He was going to make him begging for his own life, make his eyes surging with tears and tell him he owe his life through the un-BEARABLE tortures he could list from his Mafia days.

In other words, he was going to make Spain his 24/7 slaving bitch.

His smile turned darkly by the thought of it as he walked outside and stood in front of Spain. It appeared that Spain was not aware of the Italian's company which pissed him even more.

_You damn fucker. Are you toying with me? Do NOT fucking ignore me!_

Enraged for the lack of attention, his hands were slammed forcefully against the cold marble table. Spain soon heard the immediate sound. He looked from his newspaper, finding himself being threateningly glared by dangerous green eyes and a ticking time bomb that could explode any minute.

"Hello Spain. I bet you had a good sleep. As for me, I didn't."

Spain remained silent for not mouthing the wrong words that would turn his ex-henchman into an atomic bomb blast. He gulped down as Lovino's glaring expression was intensified every second.

"And you know why? It's because this fucking girly pink pyjama I've been wearing! Now, it's either I bizarrely was sleepwalking and thought it was a GREAT idea to put this or it was one of your incredibly stupid and perv ideas to strip me down and make me wear this while I was unconscious! Now pray tell me, answer me correctly or else…." His hands went glued onto the hot beverage. "I'll grab this cup of lava-hot chocolate and roast your balls with it!"

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, sorry for not updating this chapter after that I promised I will work after April 24th and is now June 12th. D: I really was psyched for finishing through the school term so I chilled before flying back to home. Then I had to move to Rwanda a month realzing that I had to go through a week of jetlagging and being ill from a cold. Also I got distracted, had some visitors coming in, going out, losing inspiration, and also had quite a troublesome 3 year old cousin. ^^;

But no worries. I think tomorrow I have no plans (at least, that I know of) so I hope I could finish chapter 5 by that time. On Monday or Tuesday I'll be going to the National park. But any, my thoughts on this chapter: Spain, I hope you're wearing some safety gear on your crotch because pray to God, it's gonna hurt like hell if Romano pours that on you. xD

And which certain Brit are you describing at, Lovino? x3;;

Right now I'm watching the match Argentina v Nigeria.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching with interest, Spain slowly folded the newspaper, placed it on the table, and leaned his back casually against the chair.

"Well. Buenos días Lovi. You're quite energetic as always." He laughed at himself, having no recognition that his testicles are in stake.

"Answer to me bastard!" Romano surely knew his anger had reached to its maximum limit. He just had to make sure his warning was loud and clear to the damn oblivious, tomato-loving, nation.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot to tell you something important! There's someone I want you to meet." Antonio clapped his hands as the sudden announcement came to his mind. Changing from his death glare to astonishment, Lovino wasn't sure how to react to the quick change of topic but his fury was still lingering inside of him for the lack of an answer.

"Va bene. First I meet this dumb person you badly want me to meet, THEN I'll fry your manhood."

"Is that how you going to introduce yourself like that? Never knew you where that vulgar."

"SHUT UP SPAIN! I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND LEAVE YOU WITHOUT YOUR TESTICLES!" His yelling brought attention to some bystanders walking outside the small parking lot, presumably returning from the restaurant or small walks around the area. As soon as their eyes locked onto the nations, they exchanged curious glares and talks amongst themselves. Reddening with embarrassment, Romano slowly descended below the table while Antonio smiled at the sudden audience.

"¡Hola todos! ¿Cómo van? Solo estamos discutiendo algo gracioso con mi amigo." Antonio cheerfully waved at them. Seeing that the commotion wasn't a big deal, the tiny crowd returned back to their activities. Amused by the circumstances, he took a peek under the table, noticing that the grumpy Italian was crouching down in sitting position, his face buried onto his hands.

"Oooh Lovi~ Don't forget to get dress. We have to go now."

"You oblivious, insensitive, son-of-a-bitch," muttered Romano lowly as he crawled out from the table.

After all from what he went through earlier, Romano rushed back to the room and noticed that none of his clothes were unpacked and stored into the wardrobe. Grunting with frustration on why his baggage was not even open, he clicked the lock open and roamed a number of clothes and other stuff he put in. Feeling satisfied with the light-materialized, white shirt and the olive-green short trouser, he swiftly took a shower and changed from the awful pink PJ pants and the loose grey sweatshirt to the casual clothes. Making certain that his hair was perfectly groomed and fixed his issue on the dental care, Lovino put on his sandals and rushed back to the balcony where Spain was waiting there for the past 20 minutes.

"What was taking you so long?" said Spain teasingly, trying his best to stop himself from bursting to laughter.

"Spain, ti giuro che ti faro pagare caramente." Romano warned as he pointed his finger menacingly at his so called friend. Raising his hand in surrender, he rose himself from the wall bench and shut the entrance close before he locked it with the key.

"Okay then. We have to get moving by walking and…" but before Antonio could even finish his sentence, Romano hollered back with shock. "WE'RE GOING THERE BY WALKING? My own ass and legs are still numbed out because of you, you tomato-bastard!"

"What? It's going to be at least a 7 minute walk to get to the señora's place. And at least show some appreciation to your boss who made the long, tiring drive I had to go through."

"Not even one pinch of it, you fucking bastard."

Bested by his own ex-henchman, he let out a snivelled sigh before the two departed.

The smooth salty breeze from the nearby shore blew softly the small village town and streets were shaded by numerous trees. Romano was surely surprised that Spain had chose quite a gorgeous place, despite how much he hated to admit it was true. Lovely constructed residential homes were uniformed along the upward slope of the pathway as they both moved away from the main road. Passing by at least five houses, they stopped in front of the black gate with pointy spear-like ends on the top ends of each bars. Antonio reached his hand for the doorbell and rang it for a couple of times before someone could arrive at them.

Few minutes flew by, an elderly maroon-hair lady in her early fifties exited from the two-story house door and looked through to see who the guests were. Once she saw them, the elder gave out a heartful laughter as he walked towards them.

"¡Bueno bueno! ¡¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Espero que tuvieron muchos lindos sueños, no?"

Antonio returned her with a chuckle. "Si, si Señora Clara. Tuvimos una maravilla sueño ayer noche. No sé que como puedo agradecerte."

Romano faced oddly at Spain. He knew his ex-boss was quite a laid-back person with people he didn't even met before but seeing now that two of them became already familiar, he thought they might have made some acquaintance some time ago. Also, he noticed her accent doesn't sound like Spanish despite speaking the language. It sounded a bit off to him.

"¡¿Que estás diciendo? ¡No tienes que agradecerme para nada! ¡Vengan! Tengo algunas delicias que seguramente van a gustarlos."

Nodding with agreement, Spain signalled to Romano that they were going to enter as the gate was opened electronically by the remote. The old lady, identified as Señora Clara given from Romano's poor capacity to pick up the language he was taught long ago by Spain, followed the two as they take refuge from the baking sun under the cooled ceiling of the house.

Once the nations settled themselves inside the dining room, Señora Clara worked herself into the kitchen. The silence was quite unbearable to Romano, which was awkward to him given that Spain always had the chance to disrupt any presence of tranquillity; but he was just sitting on that chair, smiling his ass off as his fingers drummed quietly against the wooden oak table. Thankfully, the silence was broken off by another newcomer, an elder grey-hair man who entered the room. Lovino could have guess that this man must be the husband to Señora Clara.

"Señor Antonio. ¡Qué sorpresa a tuviera aquí!"

"Ah. Paolo. Es bueno de conocerte de nuevo. ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?" asked Spain.

"Ai. No puedo. Tengo una cita con algunos familiares y sus amigos que vinieron afuera de provincia. Vamos a hacer un vuelto la cuidad."

"Ah. Ya veo. Bueno, que tenga un buen día."

"También usted. Oh, ya veo que el muchachote despertó."

"Hahahaha. Si. Como cinco minutos antes."

"¡¿Tan tarde? ¡Son casi las once!"

"Si. ¡Y se ve durmiendo como un gordo bebe!" Both Spain and Paolo roared with laughter, causing the Italian to jolt with surprise. As much as he hated, he really doesn't like to feel left out from the discussion. Not to mention, he might have the feeling that Spain just made fun of him. If he did, Spain would have been in serious trouble.

"Muchachos. La comida esta lista." Clara came back from the kitchen with a rolling serving table tray and settled it besides the dining table.

"Bueno. Tengo que irme. Hasta luego Antonio." Paolo departed as he left the three. Waving his hand goodbye, he looked back at Clara.

"¿Clara, te reconoces a Romano?"

"Ah si. Quel ragazzo che stava dormendo dentro la macchina ieri? Lo reconosco bene!"

Romano gasped horrifically as his widened eyes gazed at Clara.

"Parli l'italiano?"

"Bueno, ese and also English." Clara nonchalantly handed out the plates and cups before serving the food onto the plate. Spain chortled softly at monstrous gaping mouth of his Italian friend.

"Romano. Clara is from Argentina. Her origin is from Italy but her parents moved to Argentina and that was where she was born. She learned both English and Italian from the school there."

"Now hold on there, Antonio." Clara pouted as she emptied the serving tray and seated on the chair. "I never said I learned Italian from school. I did learn some from my parents but never properly had any classes. I think after I got graduated, I decided to move to England. Since I had most of my relatives in Italy besides in Argentina as well, I passed over there as well and got to practice it. Sorry if it doesn't sound too perfect." She looked apologetically at Romano. Romano quickly recovered and smiled nervously.

"N-no. That's not it. I was just taken by surprise. But that would explain that accent of yours."

"Ah yes. I'm not Spanish by heritage though I've taken citizenship and nationality as one after I married Paolo for twenty years. Well enough chit-chatting and I shall let the two of you to start eating!" Her hands clapped together as she urged both the nations to eat breakfast.

Romano's stomach started to growl immediately at the mere sight of the plates. Dishes filled with Spanish omelette, churros, and few slices of carrot cake with almonds gave off their scent and rose right through into his nostrils. His mouth watered with eagerness as he let himself served first with handful of food.

"Oye Romano! At least leave some for me?" whined Antonio as he stared remarkably at the monstrosity served food that Romano picked from.

"Hell no! I saw this morning you already had breakfast and I had none, dammit!"

"But that was just a light meal." Spain slid his hand across the table as he tried to get to the food silently while Romano was occupied munching on his food.

"Light meal, my ass. And where do you think you reaching for, you greedy bastard?" Romano rapidly snatched his fork and knocked hard on the prying hand away from his food. Spain yelped out loud as he retrieved his bruised hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" cried Spain while smooching his hand off to lessen the pain.

"You absolutely deserve it, you thieving jerk. Hmph!" He kept his eyes at the Spaniard, monitoring every movement or behaviour he found inappropriate while he was eating. Clara found the whole table situation interesting, especially when Spain whined continuously like a heartbroken puppy begging for some loving from its master.

"Looks like you indeed are very much hungry. You didn't have any chance to have supper yesterday while Tonio here did," said Clara as she watched happily.

Lovino choked onto the piece of cake stuck in his throat and quickly pour himself a cup of juice to rinse down the blockage.

"HE HAD SUPPER WITHOUT ME?" But just as he about to stand up and throw a punch at some certain 'oh reliable' ex-boss, Antonio had already taken refuge behind the back of Clara to avoid his head being chewed on and whimpered with intimidation nonstop. The old lady covered her mouth to cease losing her mind.

"But you were resting SO peacefully Lovi. Just like an over-sized, chubby, red toma—"

"That does it!" Romano made his first move by firing himself towards Antonio's direction. Squealing with fear, he began to dash around the ends of the table, trying to get away from the savaging claws of the Italian.

"Aaaah! Abuela Clara! Ayúdame!" shrieked Antonio.

"Leave Signora Clara out of this and prepare for the consequences!" He whirled his fist in the air for every chance he had to strike the Spaniard.

"Oi muchachos, please hush down. I really cannot handle so much comedy. You two are so much like the 'Chiflados' or something," wheezed out Clara as she wiped off her tears.

Taken by her words, the chasing has come to an end when the two settled back to their chairs, exchanging short breaths laughter and smiles. But Antonio stopped his goofy laughing once he realized something that has been forgotten.

"Ah! That's right. I forgot to drop off the clothes you lent to us," said Spain apologetically as he faced at Clara. "There's no need to hurry dear. You can drop them off whenever you have the time. I sure you dears were absolutely tired to even unpack your luggage." She waved in hand in recognition that the Spaniard's forgetfulness was not a problem to her.

Tilting his head, Romano looked stupefied at the mentioned of the borrowed clothes.

"What clothes were you talking about?"

Antonio looked back at him, smiling as usual. "Do you remember the clothes you were wearing this morning?"

How could he since the Italian basically was about to take Spain's 'lower regions' and smash them with his hands but failed to do so when he attracted loads of people.

"Unfortunately, yes," grunted Romano.

"Weell, I got here yesterday night by 8:00 pm and I was dead tired. Clara proposed to let us borrow her children's night clothes for the night. I really had a cute shirt of a puffy red smiley tomato~ And it looked like you even!" Spain quickly ducked his head down when a sudden blurred vision of a fork was speeding towards him.

"DON'T SAY EMBARRASING THINGS IN FRONT OF HER!" The shouting stopped as he looked back at the elderly woman. "Sorry for going through trouble from yesterday and with this clueless bastard as well."

Clara chuckled softly. "It's no problem at all dear. I had to lend you my daughter's pants since it looked like it would fit you. The grey shirt was from my eldest son's though. Oh, that's right," she twirled her head at the other nation. "You two will be staying for two weeks, correct?"

"Ah yes. Hope that doesn't cause any troubles for other customers coming after us, will it?"

"You worry TOO much Spain! It was a good thing from you to reserve the place months ago before the festival event. My houses are scheduled like loco after that!" She waved her hands hysterically on how ridiculous the sudden bookings went by.

Cherry laughter filled the room as they three spent the morning together. Heaving a satisfied sigh from overstuffing his stomach with food, Romano leaned his back against the chair, patting his inflated belly down in hope to stop from bursting his pants button. "Muchas gracias Clara. We really had such lovely time. I guess we have to get going right now," said Antonio kindly.

"I guess you two have some sights to see." The three pulled themselves from the chairs as Clara guided them outside the gate. Once the gate doors were opened, she smiled tenderly at them as two passed through the slowly moving entrance. "I hope you two will have an enjoyable visit once you get to know the place."

"Grazie signora. I definitely will if this bastard doesn't get to ruin it for me."

"Whaaaa? Don't say such mean things! I'm not really that bad, am I?" Antonio pouted in a cute manner that sent cold shivers down his spine.

"Stop making that disgusting face! We're leaving now!" His hands seized for the ears and tugged them along violently as Romano stomped down along the road. Clara waved them goodbye from far away as they reached at the sidewalk of the main road.

* * *

**Italian Translations**

_Va bene_ – Alright, Okay

_Ti giuro che ti faro pagare_ caramente – I swear that I'll make you pay dearly

_Quel ragazzo che stava dormendo dentro la macchina ieri? _Lo reconosco bene!– That boy/guy who was sleeping inside the car yesterday? I recognized him well!

_Parli l'italiano__?_ – You speak Italian?

_Grazie _– Thank you

**Spanish Translations**

_¡Hola todos! ¿Cómo van? Solo estamos discutiendo algo gracioso con mi amigo_. – Hello all! How are you all? We just only disucussing something funny with my friend.

_¡Bueno bueno! ¡¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Espero que tuvieron muchos lindos sueños, no? – _Well well! What do we have here? I hope that you had many sweet dreams/sleeps, no?

_Si, si Señora Clara. Tuvimos una maravilla __sueño __ayer noche. No sé que como puedo agradecerte _– Yes, yes Mrs. Clara. We had a wonderful sleep/dream yesterday night. I don't know how I can thank you.

_¡¿Que estás diciendo? ¡No tienes que agradecerme para nada! ¡Vengan! Tengo algunas delicias que seguramente van a gustarlos._- What are you saying? You don't need to thank me for nothing! Come! I have some goods that surely you'll like them.

Señor Antonio. ¡Qué sorpresa a tuviera aquí! – Mr. Antonio. What a surprise to have you here!

Ah. Paolo. Es bueno de conocerte de nuevo. ¿Vas a comer con nosotros? – Ah. Paolo. It's good to meet you again. Are you going to eat with us?

_Ai. No puedo. Tengo una cita con algunos familiares y sus amigos que vinieron afuera de provincia. Vamos a hacer un vuelto la cuidad._ – Ah. I can't. I have an appointment with some familiars/siblings and their friends that came outside from the province. We are going to do a tour around the city.

_Ah. Ya veo. Bueno, que tenga un buen día._ – Ah. I see. Well, have a great day.

_También usted. Oh, ya veo que el muchachote despertó._ – You as well. Oh, I see the (big) boy woke up.

_Hahahaha. Si. Como cinco minutos antes._ – Hahaha. Yes. Like five minutes ago.

_¡¿Tan tarde? ¡Son casi las once!_ – So late? It's almost eleven o'clock!

_Si. ¡Y se ve durmiendo como un gordo bebe!_ – Yes. And he seemed sleeping like a fat baby!

_Muchachos. La comida esta lista_. – Boys/Guys. The food is ready.

_Bueno. __Tengo que irme. Hasta luego Antonio_. – Well. I have to go. See you Antonio.

_¿Clara, te reconoces a Romano?_ – Clara, you recognize Romano?

_Ese_ – that one

_Oye_ – Hey (or I think it means 'listen' as well –shrugs-)

_Abuela _– Grandma

_Ayúdame_ – Help me

_Chiflados_ – If I recall properly, it's an old comedy show. It means 'The Goofy ones' what Clara was describing both the nations. I think the show in English was called 'The Three Stooges'.

_Muchas gracias_ – Many thanks

**A/N: **My biggest and sincerest apologies for not updating the chapter on the promised day. I did finished the chapter on time but the problem was with persisting long hours black-outs, not having the internet modem, and also visiting and touring around the town, etc. Next chapter will take some time (dunno how long) because I'm starting slowly to lose inspiration. ^^; Just hang in there.

And sorry for the boring chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The two countries spent their afternoon touring around the stores of the central town. The Spaniard thought they should be spending their first time in the town by doing this impressive tour, much of the Italian's lack of enthusiasm. Through numerous shops they passed by, Romano noticed an impressive café bar named 'Olé Café' located on the street corner. Given that Spain was now busy focusing on some advertising poster glued to the light pole, he thought he should take a quick glance at the place. Once he came inside, he saw the indoor of the building was lavished with its remarkable interior design. The walls were painted on a soft crimson red colour along with a suave golden colour; the lights were softly dimmed down to make the customers feel the ambience from the music stereo that were nailed to the ceiling corners of the rooms. Not to mention, the waiters have worn what seemed to be cotton fabric white shirt with a thin red ribbon loosely tied around their necks, wearing black shiny shoes and trousers with a short black apron around their waists.

He noticed that despite the place not being overly stylish or big enough to be considered some kind of a VIP club, the people there seemed to be very well relaxed and enjoying the services the waiters has given to them. The smells of the delicious served plates and scrumptious snacks reached right into his nostrils as he breathed in the air. He could even taste the varieties of alcoholic drinks that have been provided on the stand bar. They were even serving gelatos and by just a small glance, Romano's stomach growled silently to have a taste on them.

He had to say, the building had quite such a 'homely' yet 'free' feeling in it. He wasn't sure how to explain it properly but from by the looks on the smiling faces and their friendly conversations with new companions, there was no way anything could possibly go wrong with this place. It was just perfect.

Smiling softly, he turned his body towards the entrance door, taking in mind the next time he and Spain were going out for the evening, they should visit this café to try out their menus, especially those mouth-watering ice-creams.

* * *

The minute he set his foot out on the sidewalk, he was 'attacked' by some stranger's chest as his face was being compressed under the pressure of the hug.

"Romaaanooo! Where were you all this time?" Spain was shrieking with rejoice as he twirled his friend around in circles, who was still suffocating (and not to mention, embarrassed) under his clinging arms.

"Sfan! Mphet me pho! " The arms began to flail in a clumsy manner, releasing his pathetic soft blows against his idiotic ex-boss.

Spain tilted his head with uncertainty, not sure what his Italian friend just said previously while he was too busy giving his usual 'greeting' hugs. The moment he pulled Romano away from his 'death grip', Romano took the advantage to swiftly headbutted right under his chin. The Spaniard whelped in pain as he tried to numb out his aching and bruised jaw.

"I said, 'Spain! Let me go!' you stupid, oblivious jerk!" Romano panted heavily with his cheeks beginning to become visible with pink hues on them. As always, few curious pedestrians tried to pick up the situation the two nations were in. But seeing that the fight didn't sound like a big deal to them, they went along with whatever activities they had to do.

"Ow. What was that for Lovi? Anyways, I have some great news that certainly will make you happy," whined Antonio as he massaged his jaw until the sore finally faded away. Romano looked at him curiously while keeping that watchful glare. "What news is that good enough to make me leaping with fucking glee, you damn tomato-freak?" murmured Romano.

"Don't be snappy, amigito mio," Spain suddenly frowned at Romano's bad habit on cursing swear words, feeling that it won't come to an end no matter how much the Spanish nation talked onto his companion. But after many centuries together, he decided to let that slide away, knowing that the Southern Italian nation was having trouble to express or even talk normally with other male nations without so much giving a punch or a glaring at them (unless it was someone scary as England, France, or Russia, then he would just cower himself like a Chihuahua), mumbling more 'colourful' words that he, Antonio, could not keep them on count. But Spain was at least happy that Romano had at least made a male friend like himself (besides Feliciano and Seborga).

"Why don't I just show you and you'll get the idea once you've read it."

"What are you say—"But before he could finish, Romano was suddenly tugged by his arm as he went trotting speedily down the pedestrian walk. They came to a halt and were facing at a light pole that he noticed was the same one that Antonio was looking at previously. Raising a brow, he looked at the Spaniard who has been urging him to read at the pasted poster, with glimmer of eager and excitement in his eyes. Growling with annoyance, he went back at eyeing at the piece of paper. He noted that the printed paper had quite a modern, 'artistic yet expressive' colourful graphic background, with words written on it. He read it out loud:

_Announcement to Everyone:_

_This coming week, from June 20th till July 12th, will be an amazing festival for all residents and visitors from all over the world!_

_Amazing food, refreshing drinks, and blasting sounds of music is all you need to enjoy this summer!_

_Events will be held at the following dates._

_June 20th: Beachtime All-Time-Long Festival event. It will begin at 10h00 to 16h00. There'll be music, fun activities, plenty of food to go around for everyone. A great time to get along with everyone. Event will be held at the beach._

_June 25th: 12h00-16h30 Daytime Music Festival on "Hot Summer Music Hits!", hosted my Lucia Rosalinda and Marco Morandi. Talented bands and artists such as Cantos de Locos, Tiziano Ferro, Shakira, and many others will be on live! Located at Centro de la Villa. _

_June 30th: Playing with the best Eurodance Music hits and DJs, the party will start with a bombastic energy vibe that no one can stop dancing! Visit 'La Bomoba Club', located on Avenida José._

_July 3rd: 17h00-20h00 "Pasos de Baile!" is a fun-social dancing event where everyone can 'cha-cha-cha!' on the dancing floor. Learn to do the flamenco dance with your partner as well other typical traditional dances._

_July 10th: 11h45-15h45 "La Guerra de las Paellas!" Challenging to ALL of the best Paella that has ever been made! Come here to show off your newest and exquisite paella recipes. Prizes are given for 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place to the contestants. First prize will win 500 Euros, plus an honor to name their dish after him/her and will be served in restaurants throughout Spain. Second prize will win 250 Euros and a Vespa motorcycle. Third price will win 125 Euros and a Special Art Edition Dell Inspiron 1525 laptop to whichever design she/he likes. Whole public are welcomed to feast on the paella. Ritchie Ferrero, Cassandra Maya, and John Stewart will be the judges to this contest. This will be air on TV and hosted by _

_July 12th: 12h00-14h45 "El Desfile Final!" This event was personally organized to give our thanks and goodbyes for participating on this festival. Craziness will be ensured. Do not miss it! :)_

He stopped reading at this point as the list goes on thanking some sponsors of numerous companies. Looking back, he raised his eyebrow in an unamusing manner. "So? What's with the big deal?" said Romano without any hint of enthusiasm.

"Eh? What's with the indifferent response? It's totally a big deal Romano!" Spain frowned at the lack of cheery support from his friend. Many times he was taunted from him with names such as 'clueless jerk' or 'oblivious bastard'. However, sometimes he thinks that Romano was the one who was the dense one in these situations. He just doesn't seem to get all excited on even the littlest things that matters the most. He let out a defeated sigh. "Do you remember the sole reason why we came here?"

Romano's deadpan face looked back intensely. "Spain, I even don't even know the reason why are you so damn annoying. Now tell me!" snarled Romano bitterly.

Spain gaped horrifically. "Did you forget already? We are here purposely for the 'La Guerra de las Paellas!' competition. Today is the 21st and we are at least two weeks away from the contest. And I even invited you to become my backup support! ¡¿Oh Romano, como pudiste?" He could feel the sensation of betrayal on his face as he continued on his pathetic attempts to cry out. His friend could only roll his eyes in annoyance while watching at the pitiful act.

To tell the truth, he still remembered prior to the trip that they were about to visit the province of Caledonia to enter the paella contest because of the constant yapping of reminders and shrieks of excitement from his ex-boss. He even still remembered how the bastard-tomato couldn't shut his mouth about it and went on and on how he wish he could bring his two closest friends, France and Prussia, to tag along with them. Unfortunately, both turned out to be unavailable, much of Spain's disappointment (although Romano was extremely glad that neither the French bastard nor the older muscle-brain potato's brother could make it; he REALLY doesn't want to deal with them).

Seeing that the Spaniard has not calmed down, he started to yell at him that he was merely joking. He wasn't really a nice person in general but he really did not want to go through of the whole 'fiasco' of wailings and dumb talks from him.

Spain finally calmed down as he sniveled down to stop his tears. "Ah thank goodness. You really got me there," sighed Antonio. He went back at checking at the poster. "Too bad we missed Beachtime Festival party. It must have been loads of fun!" His cheeky smile flashed back into a huge grin. "But hey! We've got other cool events! We should totally participative them all, mostly on the dancing floor night!"

If only the Spaniard could have seen the look on Lovino's expression, his natural colour would have been drained away to pale beige, his eyes widened with extreme fear. "No way in hell I'll be going with you! I-if you were a woman, then it'll be a different story…" Romano muffled a soft mumble as he recalled the dream he had this morning. He told himself that maybe the long drive made him delusional.

"Is that so?" Antonio had a questionable look on his face as he contemplated something on his mind. He snapped his fingers together when an idea came to his mind. "I know! Why don't I just rent myself a lovely red cocktail dress, put on some make-up and a fake wig, and use some big red tomatoes as my breasts? I'm sure I can pull myself as a woman, don't ya think so Romano?" He smiled at the Italian, thinking that his plan sounded reasonable and intelligent enough to be carried out.

This doesn't help very well with the image of his ex-boss as Romano pictured inside his head. His condition grew worse as he could feel his spine sending chilly electrical signals towards his entire body, causing the hair to stick out and forming goosebumps on his arms.

"DON'T SAY DISGUSTING THINGS LIKE THAT! GODAMMIT SPAIN! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He began to throw feisty fits while trying to aim precisely at Spain's forehead with his swinging punches. Antonio clumsily swayed his body sideways, trying to avoid the terrifying hits. So far, he got away from them as he accidentally tripped over the sidewalk and slammed his face against the cold, smooth light pole and fell to the ground. A sense of agonizing stinginess caused a reaction of watery eyes and constant of 'ow ow ow' as he rubbed his hands his face to numb of the pain. Shaking his head, he held out his hand to pull the poor fool up from the ground. "Thanks," chuckled Spain, thinking the scene of himself hurt by a pole was extremely funny.

"You're welcome, dumb bastard," replied Romano. Rubbing his head with frustration, he made a quick look at the poster before deciding what to say next. "Alright, alright! We'll do the stupid dance, however," his index finger pointed at Antonio's face, maintaining his firm and fearsome anger. "If you ever, I mean EVER, try incredibly and regretfully stupid, like turning yourself into a trans, I swear on my Grandfather's grave that I literally will make you into a squished tomato. It certainly will be bachelor's night: just two men, out to meet some ladies. Got it?"

Antonio's face grinned in response. "You got it, amigo. I won't dress myself pretty, although it's a shame." He tapped his finger against his chin as his eyebrows furrowed into disappointment. "I thought I might look good in a dress. Maybe even better than you when wearing that maid dress I've got when you were so chiquitito!"

"I doubt you in a drag could able to pull that off, you weirdo-mania." He then looked up at Spain, a certain mischievous yet somewhat cocky and playful smirk he never shown in public. "Plus, I bet I could make myself look better on a dress than you."

Antonio chuckled. "Is that so? Why don't we have a test right now?"

"I was joking, stronzone! Can't you hear sarcasm when you hear one?" Lovino began to snarl back hurtful comments as Spain laughed in amusement.

Noticing by that time the sun was setting down the horizon, it was already late at night and lights outside the town were light on. Both the nations decided to go back before the night has gotten darker and cooler.

* * *

**Author Update: **Hello readers~ For those who reviewed/faved/read this story and many others, thank you. :D It's fun to see people's thoughts and reaction to them. Makes me happy. But I have news for you all.

Right now I uploaded this chapter quite late. This should be easily be finished about 2 months ago, due to lack of motivation and boring part on writing this story (which would have been the poster's announcement. You have no clue how 'hard' that was for me, to make things up. ^^;)

Now, for next chapter, I can say by the end of October I MIGHT (note the big might there). Why? I have University. And I really need to focus on my materials. Of course, taking four classes, obviously mean I have time, but you know, I really don't want to mess things up. Not that my previous two years was terrible (compared the first 2, my 2nd year was better and I'll believe I can do MUCH better this year). I'm even retaking chemistry, for stork's sake. D: Stupid online assignments. Also, I'm taking sociology, so probably lots of writing material.

But that plan might change. I might update by biweekly or monthly period. This story could reach a max of 10 chapter total limit since I'll be adding loads of activities.

Stay tune~

**Italian Translation:**

**Stronzone **= Big Idoit/Jerk/Ass (note that the 'one' suffix indicates the 'bigger' or 'older' the subject is. Ex: Fratello + one = Fratellone = Big Brother)

**SpanishTranslation:**

**Como pudiste?**= How could you?**  
**

P.S.I'm sure I hurried a bit on the final of this chapter. It's just needs to be done quickly and I know many are looking forward for the updated chapters on this story. And yes, I know Caledonia is the land in northern Scotland. I just need a made-up Spanish province. OTL


End file.
